Amor, Sangre Y Luna llena
by Zesiree
Summary: Recordó lo que su padre le había dicho.-Si vas al bosque, nunca, pero nunca tengas miedo, eso lo atraerá así a ti-Nunca había entendido su significado. Hasta ahora. Que había atraído a Inuyasha y a un hombre lobo hacia sus espaldas.
1. Prologo: Miedo

**Summary:** Recordó lo que su padre le había dicho.-Si vas al bosque, nunca, pero nunca tengas miedo, eso lo atraerá así a ti-Nunca había entendido su significado. Hasta ahora. Que había atraído a Inuyasha y a un hombre lobo hacia sus espaldas.

Por supuesto y desgraciadamente Inuyasha no me pertenece, sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Amor, Sangre Y Luna llena.<strong>

**Cáp.1  
><strong>

**Miedo**

Una niña de unos siete años llamada Kagome escondió su pequeño cuerpo debajo de su cama lo más rápido que pudo, al escuchar la puerta de su andrajosa casa abrirse y cerrarse estrepitosamente. Eso solo tenía un único y terrorífico significado.

Su padre estaba en casa. Y estaba ebrio. Y su madre estaba enfadada. Más bien furiosa.

Mala combinación.

Se estremeció al escuchar a su madre gritar a su padre una serie de insultos que ni siquiera sabia que significaban. Cuando estuvo segura que estaban concentrados en su pelea, salio de debajo de su cama y camino hacia la ventana abriéndola lo mas silenciosamente posible. Y se asomo hacia el frió de la noche. Observo el oscuro cielo bañado de estrellas. Era luna llena.

Se trepo de la rama de un árbol que estaba pegada a su ventana y como pudo con sus débiles y cortas piernas fue bajando hasta llegar al suelo.

Levanto la cabeza hacia la gran extensión de enormes y tenebrosos árboles que conformaban el bosque que rodeaba completamente su casa.

Pensó que hacer. Era de noche y tenia miedo. Suspiro y masajeo su pequeña cabeza desenredando su cabello color azabache. Decidió caminar los pocos metros, cubiertos de más enormes y tenebrosos árboles por supuesto, hasta la aldea vecina de su casa.

Allí había una pareja de ancianos que eran muy ambles con ella. Comenzó a caminar.

Solo unos minutos después ya esta internada en la espesura del bosque. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y su respiración también había acelerado. Tenía miedo. Se oían demasiados sonidos. Por todos lados.

Acelero el paso. Recordó uno de los escasos consejos útiles que su padre le había dado.

-Si vas al bosque, nunca, pero _nunca _tengas miedo, _eso lo atraerá así a ti_- había dicho con una sonrisa desagradable.

Nunca entendió lo que había querido decir, pero no había podido dormir por noches. Sintiendo inevitablemente miedo. Esperando que la supuesta _cosa_ viniera por _ella._

Salio de sus recuerdos. De pronto hoyo un ruido demasiado fuerte y cercano para su gusto y quedo paralizada.

_-No tengas miedo-se __decía-No tengas miedo._

Tarde.

Al oír de nuevo el crujido de las ramas echo a correr lo más rápido que pudo.

Estaba aterrada, la respiración se le agolpaba en la garganta y sentía zumbar el latido acelerado de su corazón en sus oídos.

Suspiro de alivio al ver el humo de las chimeneas de la aldea en la cima de los árboles. Pero el consuelo duro poco. El crujido se escucho justo frente a ella. Entre los árboles que aun debía cruzar.

Estaba rodeada.

-Oh dios-lloro. Comenzó a respirar aun mas rápido. Y a ver nubloso.

Callo al suelo cubierto de hojas intentando mantener sus azulados ojos abiertos. No pudo. Lo ultimo que pudo divisar fuero dos enormes ojos dorados. Observándola. Acercándose.

-Kagome- Sintió que la llamaban.

De apoco fue saliendo de la oscuridad en la que estaba sumergida su mente. Abrió un poco lo ojos. Y se encontró con el amable y preocupado rostro de la anciana Kaede.

Se enderezo de un salto al recordar lo que había sucedido en el bosque. Estaba en el suelo justo al lado de la fogata del centro de la aldea.

-¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué paso?- exclamo temblando.

-No lo se cielo, tranquila ya te revise y estas ilesa-intento tranquilizarla la anciana- yo solo salí por mas leña y mi nieto me llamo diciéndome que había encontrado a una niña desmallada y aquí estas. Clámate e intenta explicarme que sucedió.

-¿Su nieto?

Alguien se aclaro la garganta a su lado. Se giro y clavo sus penetrantes ojos azules en el bosque en un niño de unos diez años. Nunca lo había visto. El mantenía su mirada gacha. Tenía el cabello de un color extraño color plateado. Como si hubiera sentido su mirada el levanto la cabeza y la observo fijamente.

Se quedo sin respiración. El estaba sonriendo. No una sonrisa amable sino una sonrisa picara y maliciosa. Como si se estuviera divirtiendo en grande. Y sus ojos eran…dorados, y no de un marrón claro, sino dorados como el sol y el oro. ¿Dónde mas había visto esos ojos?

Dios. Le dolía la cabeza.

-El es el hijo menor de mi Izayoi, Inuyasha ¿No recuerdas que te hable de el?

Inuyasha. No, no lo recordaba. Pero tampoco le importaba mucho en esos momentos.

Se volteo y observo el bosque. ¿Qué había sido eso?

De pronto se escucho una juvenil y picara risita a sus espaldas.

Miro al niño. El se estaba riendo. Dios, el se estaba divirtiendo. Y Kaede estaba demasiado ocupada juntando leña como para notar la insolencia del chico.

Luego él se giro y se fue. De acuerdo, era un chico raro.

Pero, ¿_Qué_ había sido eso?

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>ola!

**A**cá estoy con una nueva historia. Espero que les guste.

**L**os amo


	2. Chapter 2

**Cáp.:2**

**Cuidado con la competencia.**

9 años después

-Kagome ven!- Grito Shippo jadeando.

-Shippo espera no corras te caerás!- Kagome intento alcanzarlo como pudo, pero su largo vestido le molestaba en sobremanera, y el pequeño corría demasiado rápido.

Jadeando la joven de 16 años detuvo su carrera y apoyo las manos en las rodillas. Cuando sintió que tenia suficiente aire en los pulmones, levanto la mirada y comprobó, con disgusto, que Shippo, un niño de 10 años que vivía en la casa junto a la de su abuela, ya se había adelantado dejándola sola con los brazos a rebozar de leña.

Salto del susto al escuchar a una lechuza chillar. Odiaba quedarse sola en el bosque, aunque solo estuviera a unos pasos de la aldea. Era peligroso.

Más si estaba….asustada.

Respiro profundo y comenzó a caminar. Se oían demasiados ruidos. Pero no tenia por que temer ¿verdad? Un Cura había purificado la aldea, y la había rodeado con cercas remojadas en agua bendita.

Ningún ser maldito podía entrar ¿verdad?

Algo mas tranquila siguió avanzando.

Sintió que la tomaban de la cintura.

El pánico se agolpo en su garganta en forma de un grito que fue ahogado por una mano grande y varonil.

El hombre le rodeo la cintura con el brazo intentando mantenerla quieta.

Sintió un risa escalofriante soplar en su oído.

Se quedo inmóvil al comprobar, que conocía esa risa. Como a la palma de su mano.

_Inuyasha._

Kagome se caracterizaba por tener un carácter fuerte. Era capas de pasar de un emoción a otra fácilmente, solo si tenía un buen motivo.

Inuyasha era un _excelente _motivo.

La ira hizo hervir la sangre en sus venas, y en el momento en que Inuyasha se descuidaba pensando que ya no lucharía, se libero de un tiron y se volteo dándole vuelta la cara de una bofetada.

-Eres un idiota! Como se te ocurre asustarme de esa forma- El imbesil aun con la mejilla roja, comenzó a reírse aun mas fuerte, hasta que de seguro su carcajadas podían oírse en todo el bosque.

Kagome se quedo mirándolo. Oh Dios, era hermoso.

Con el cabello plateado corto detrás y mas largo delante casi tapando esos extraños e hipnotizantes ojos color topacio. Tenia un rostro bello y varonil, se le notaban los cortos 19 años que tenia.

Además era alto y musculoso.

-_Te hace babear, por supuesto, pero eso no le quita lo idiota_- se dijo.

Cuando el chico paro de reírse, Kagome lo esperaba con una mirada fulminante, lo que le era extremadamente gracioso, pero no volvería a reírse. No si quería que Kagome le arrancara la cabeza.

-¿Que demonios haces aquí? No tienes mas que hacer que molestar?

-Nop, es el sentido de mi vida-Sonrió picadamente, lo que hizo sonrojar a la joven- Tendrías que estar agradecida, te seguí por que conozco tu tendencia de perderte en los bosques.

Kagome cuadro los hombros orgullosa, lo que hizo sonreír a Inuyasha, y recogió rápidamente la leña, y comenzó a caminar ignorándolo, no sin antes soltar alguna frase despectiva.

-Nadie te obliga a cuidarme como un perro guardián.

-No pero me gusta hacerlo, no puedo dejar que te lastimen.

Kagome se detuvo y lo observo, el clavo sus ojos dorados en los de ella, derritiéndola. Su mirada brillaba de una forma demasiado…traviesa, y sexy.

_-Sexy? Oh Dios las cosas que llego a pensar_

Inuyasha por su lado se la devoraba con la mirada. Era tan endemoniadamente hermosa. Y provocadora. Aunque no intencionalmente.

Kagome lo atraía de un forma que nadie había podido, era magnética, sensual, con su piel blanca como la nieve su cuerpo esbelto y torneado, sus labios de un natural color vino, y esos ojos azules con un brillo imposible.

Podría comérsela. Devorarla, sin pensarlo dos veces.

Inuyasha rugió internamente al oír sus pensamientos.

No Kagome, no ella.

Pero era inevitable. Ella era su compañera destinada desde el momento de su nacimiento, lo supo desde el momento en que la había visto por primera vez, como una niña de unos 7 años.

Estaban tan conectados, que al sentir el miedo emanar de su cuerpo no pudo hacer más que correr hacia ella.

Su cuerpo había actuado solo sin permiso de su cabeza. Así era, estabas ligado a tu compañera. Eras suyo en cuerpo, y alma.

Kagome rompió el sensual hechizo a su alrededor y comenzó a caminar otra ves. El la siguió silencioso.

Había intentado olvidarla.

Intentando estar con otras mujeres. Pero luego del asunto del sexo, al volver en si lo único que encontraba era insatisfacción emocional, no era ella. Su Kagome.

Sabía que Kagome también lo quería. La magnitud del poder invisible que lo unía también debía de afectarla a ella.

Su lazo era tan fuerte que había logrado traer competencia.

Los lobos.

Cuando una mujer tenia esa magnitud a su alrededor solo significaba una cosa. Fértil. Eso llamaba a las distintas bestias que podían sentirla a kilómetros de distancia. Kagome podía procrear.

Por eso se había apurado tanto en llegar a su lado al sentir su miedo en el ambiente. Había bestias rondando por la región.

Y no se irían hasta conseguir lo que querían.

Salio de su ensueño, al oler a Kagome mas cerca de lo que solía estar. Estaba frente a el mirándolo extrañada.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto-Has estado así por un rato y ya estamos en mi casa.

-Ah...si estoy bien-respondió-Escucha…

Se congelo. Joder. Ese zumbido en su espalda. Los escalofríos. Uno de los de su especie estaba cerca.

-Debo irme-Se apresuro, pero antes de irse reflexiono, y se volteo hacia ella con su habitual sonrisa de niño malo.

La tomo de la cintura y le planto un beso. Solo un pequeño y casto beso. Pero suficiente para dejar su olor en Kagome, y poner sus mejillas coloradas.

Sin soltarla le dijo-Recuerda que aun mi propuesta sigue en pie, te quiero como _MI _esposa, y quiero tu respuesta para mañana. Y sin mas la soltó y corrió

_Hacia el bosque._

* * *

><p><strong>B<strong>ueno eh aquí el capitulo dos.

**E**spero que les guste!

**P**or favor dejen comentarios que me dan ánimos, los quiero.

**Z**esire**e**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cáp.**** 3**

**Recuerdos.**

Cuando Kagome entro a su cabaña. Se percato, con gran alivio, que ya no tenía escalofríos lo que significaba que el youkai que rondaba por la zona se había marchado.

Se encamino hacia el bosque, y sin poder evitarlo una persona apareció en su mente.

Kikyo.

Suspiro. Nunca podría perdonarse lo que le había echo. La había traicionado, rompió todas sus promesas. Pero nunca había sido su intención. Uno no elegía a su compañera el destino si. Si pudiera haber elegido habría sido ella.

_-Mentiroso-_pensó. Era cierto. Se habría fijado en Kagome aun sin la magia antinatural que lo unía. Amaba a Kikyo, pero más amaba a su Kagome.

La había conocido en la aldea donde vivía su madre antes de venir a vivir con su abuela, hacia ya mas o menos 3 años. Habían sido amigos desde pequeños, estaban siempre juntos, excepto por los 2 mases que venia al Sengoku, la aldea donde vivía su abuela, de visita en el verano. La extrañaba cuando no estaba con ella. Mucho. Pero no tanto como extrañaba a Kagome.

Luego de conocer a su compañera, por Kikyo, había intentado evitarla, ignorarla, actuando en contra de su naturaleza, que le decía que se quedara en el Sengoku con Kagome, que no la dejara, pero el siempre volvía con Kikyo, no se perdonaría lastimarla. El dolor de dejar a Kagome y estar lejos de ella era desgarrador. El deseo de verla casi lo volvía loco, su padre le había advertido sobre eso. Inuno Taisho, había intentado hacer exactamente lo mismo que el, evitar a su madre, por otra mujer. Midoriko.

Había fallado. Siempre volvía a los brazos de Izayoi. Esto había desencadenado una cadena de corazones rotos, dolor, odio, resentimiento, y muchos otros sentimientos negativos. Su padre le había dicho que aunque era feliz con su madre, siempre tendría una estaca clavada en el corazón, la culpa de causarle tal sufrimiento a Midoriko, lo perseguiría hasta la muerte. Y saber la forma ardiente en que la joven lo odiaba, lo hacia aun peor.

Kikyo también lo odiaba, y odiaba a Kagome. Aun no podía evitar ver su mirada en su cabeza. La forma dolorosa en que lo había mirado, tan llena de _odio._

Suspiro. Ya no había nada que hacer. Debía estar con Kagome. Y si el precio era cargar con el odio de Kikyo hacia el. Lo pagaría. Sin ninguna duda.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Kagome se levanto de buen humor. Lo que era extraño, ya que había tenido pesadillas la noche entera.<p>

Aun en camisón, observo su bacía, y humilde casa. Vivía sola, desde mas o menos los 8 años, Kaede le había dicho que ya no volviera a casa con sus padres, que no era seguro, que se quedara a vivir con ella. Había dudado, pero al ver que sus padres ni siquiera habían preguntado si estaba viva o muerta, ella se convenció de que los tres estaban mejor así. Su madre y su padre no estarían obligados a encargarse de ella nunca más, y Kagome no tenia que escuchar mas peleas.

Cuando cumplió los 15 se había mudado a esta pequeña choza que los aldeanos habían construido para ella, como regalo de cumpleaños.

No era la gran cosa, pero le encantaba.

Camino hacia la ventana, abriéndola, observo el cielo cubierto de tormentosas nubes. Vio a los aldeanos, que extrañamente, parecían estar… ¿Ordenando a aldea? Y recordó que ese día era especial. Era el día de la visita del hijo del multimillonario Naraku, Kouga.

El alcalde de la aldea, había sugerido que si a Naraku le agradaba la aldea, se encargaría de algunos asuntos del comercio. Y otras cosas que a ella no le interesaban realmente.

Salio de sus pensamientos al ver a Inuyasha caminar lentamente hacia la taberna. Se le veía extremadamente tenso y malhumorado. Como hacia siempre que ella lo miraba fijo, como si la percibiera, levanto los ojos y los clavo en los de ella.

Su corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido, como era habitual cuando el la miraba. Espero alguna sonrisa creída o algún comentario jocoso. Pero al verla su rostro pasó de tensión a preocupación. Lo vio caminar más rápido en su dirección, hasta pegarse a su ventana.

-Hola-saludo ella intentando sonreír. Pero al verlo tan preocupado no podía evitar pensar que algo malo había pasado. O estaba por pasar- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-No-de acuerdo, eso era ser directo- Kagome necesito que no salgas de aquí de acuerdo?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-comenzó a quejarse pero callo al sentir la manos del chico apretar sus hombros. Inuyasha clavo sus ojos en los de ella con un fiera mirada.

-¡Solo haz lo que te digo!-dijo ferozmente, pero al ver a Kagome abrir grandes los ojos asustada, respiro hondo y dijo dulcemente- Por favor necesito que estés aquí, a salvo, prometo que me quedare contigo.

-No entiendo

El suspiro-Puedo pasar?

-Claro

Inuyasha la hizo a un lado para poder entrar por la ventana. Sonrió al ver que Kagome lo observaba enfadada.

-Para eso mi casa tiene puerta no?

El rió pero no acoto nada. Solo se limito a caminar y tirarse perezosamente en su pequeña cama, que con su gran tamaño, hacia que se empequeñecerá aun más.

-Me dirás que te sucede?

-Luego-respondió, y luego la miro seriamente- Tienes una respuesta para mi pregunta?

Kagome se sonrojo, y recordó de que pregunta hablaba.

_flash back –_

_Kagome continuo riendo, sorprendida de lo bien que Inuyasha y ella estaban llevándose ese día. El era endemoniadamente gracioso cuando quería._

_-De que te ríes! Fue asqueroso!_

_Kagome rió aun más. Y de torpe que era, tropezó contra una raíz. Con un gritito y los ojos cerrados, espero una dura caída que nunca llego, en cambio choco contra algo fornido y calido. Levanto los ojos y se encontró con la mirada divertida y enfadada de Inuyasha._

_-Ten mas cuidado, no te recordaba tan patosa-la regaño._

_Intento separarse incomoda por la cercanía, pero se tenso al sentir que el brazo de Inuyasha se ceñía aun mas en su cintura, acercándola mas hacia el._

_-Que...que se supone que haces?_

_-Alguna ves te he dicho lo hermosa que eres?-pregunto suavemente. Kagome se sonrojo aun más y trago duro. Dios estaba tan cerca que podía olerlo…lo que no era precisamente desagradable. En realidad olía de una forma embriagadoramente deliciosa. Como a pino y a hierbas del bosque.- Kagome, tengo una idea-la acerco aun más._

_Oh dios Oh dios. Iba a besarla en el medio del bosque. Cualquiera podría verlos. Y no quería que su primer beso fuera con el! ¿O si?_

_-Ah-h si? Y-y que idea es es-a -tartamudeo, lo que hizo sonreír aun más a Inuyasha._

_-Casémonos._

_Fin Flash Back –_

Ahora que se daba cuenta, eso no era precisamente una pregunta.

Era más bien una orden.

-Esa no fue una pregunta, así que no hay respuesta.

El frunció el ceño, pero luego se hecho a reír.

-Ya aceptaras.

-Por que estas tan malditamente seguro?

El bajo las pestañas, mirándola entre ellas. Y lo hizo de una forma tan podidamente sexy, que a hizo a Kagome jadear…y arder.

Lo observo comiéndoselo con la mirada. Con los ojos cerrados, una semi sonrisa, su cuerpo fibroso, tendido en su cama. Parecía un Dios griego invitándola a tenderse con el.

Según su cuerpo, su excitado y traicionero cuerpo, no era TAN mala idea.

-Ven- dijo el con vos ronca.

Oh dios si volvía a hablar con esa _voz,_ tendría una taquicardia.

-No-respondió ella, retrocediendo hasta toparse contra una meza.

-Por que no? Se que lo quieres tanto como yo.

-Tú no sabes nada

-Puede ser pero estoy seguro que se mas que tu-luego pareció pensativo, y le dirigió esa mirada, que avisaba que había tenido una de sus atrevidas y molestas ideas- Ahora que lo pienso una mesa como la que tienes detrás de ti sirve perfectamente para mis planes.

Y con estas palabras, con movimientos elegantes y felinos camino hacia ella. La joven se congelo, y para luego arder al sentirlo a su alrededor.

El pego su cuerpo al de ella.

-I-nuyasha invades mi espaci-o personal- Dijo ella con dificultad.

El ignorándola, bajo sus manos hasta los hombros de ella y comenzó a descender.

Primero sus delgados y suaves brazos. Luego sus antebrazos. Y así hasta llegar a sus muslos. Aun cubierto por el camisón.

Kagome se estremeció a cada paso de sus manos. Se sentía extraño, y no sabia que demonios hacer. Pero no quería que parara. Moriría si llegaba a detenerse.

Soltó un quejido, al ser levantada por los muslos, y siendo sentada en la mesa.

-Así esta mejor no lo crees?-pregunto el con la respiración acelerada y la vos ronca- Ves por que estoy tan seguro?

-No-o pa-ara- respondió, ella poco convencida.

Inuyasha le dirigió una mirada exasperada.

-Quieres callarte de una maldita vez-la regaño- y dejarte llevar.

Al ver que ella intentaba relajarse sonrió. –Y Quieres por favor también abrazarme y levantar la cabeza para que te puedo besar?

Ella embriagada de las sensaciones placenteras que sentía al estar en sus brazos, obedeció, levantando la cabeza.

_-Si!-_pensó Inuyasha, triunfante.

El sonido grave y profundo de alguien tocando el cuerno de toro, que significaba que alguien había llegado a la aldea, los interrumpió.

Kagome sintió a Inuyasha tensándose en sus brazos.

Lo observo y le dolió el pecho al ver sus dorados ojos preocupados dirigirse a ella. El levanto la mano y acaricio su suave mejilla.

-Ya comenzó- declaro el con voz de ultratumba.

Kagome no supo que decir pero, tenia el presentimiento de que algo en verdad había comenzado, algo terrorífico, que no la dejaría en paz.

Ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

Nunca.

Se estremeció, cuando un relámpago trono en el cielo.

* * *

><p><span>Bueno termine el capitulo 3. UFF estaba inspirada xD.<span>

Okay, para este capitulo agregue una ideas q tuvo marianakawaii que por cierto gracias por el comentario ;)

Me encanta que me digan que esperan de esta historia y sus ideas para q yo la pueda adaptar también a sus gustos.

Gracias a todos por los comentarios, esta historia me tiene emocionada *.*

Los quiero.

**PD:** Gracias a marianakawaii por darme tu opinion, espero que te guste como quedo el Cap, por que a mi si xD

Ahh y casi me olvido, les quería comentar, ¿saben que use para inspirarme? **B**usque el soundtrack de Inuyasha (anime), en youtube. Tiene una musica exelente, me trajo un monton de recuerdos :')

Y funciono, se me prendió un lámpara en la cabeza. Así que para todos los escritores y fanáticos de Inuyasha, no hay mejor que escuchar su música para ejercitar el cerebro.

Bueno ahora si me despido que ya hable mucho! Dejen comentarios!

**C**on amor…

**Z**esiree


	4. Chapter 4

**Cáp.:**** 4 **

**Visitantes Indeseados**

Kagome, ignorando las advertencias, mejor dicho ordenes, de Inuyasha se vistió y salio de su cabaña.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el centro de la aldea donde se divisaba una multitud. El pueblo entero quería recibir al joven Kouga.

En especial las jovencitas, ya que era muchacho que estaba en edad de casarse. Y era inmensamente rico.

Ya en el centro de la aldea, se paro sobre la punta de sus pies para poder ver algo. Al no lograrlo decidió, empujar y caminar.

Así lo hizo hasta llegar al frente de la multitud donde se encontró con su amiga, Sango.

-Kagome, Hola!

-Sango, ¿Dónde esta Kouga?

-En la carreta, aun no baja.

Kagome clavo los ojos en la lujosa carreta enfrente a ella. En ese momento las puertas se abrieron, y su corazón dio un vuelco.

Un hermoso muchacho de ojos azules, piel pálida y el cabello tan oscuro como el suyo, bajo de la puerta de la carreta.

Un jadeo grupal sonó en la multitud. El muchacho paso su azulada e indiferente mirada por la multitud, parecía aburrido. Hasta que clavo sus ojos en ella.

Miedo. Eso fue lo que sintió, miedo puro y crudo, tan similar a esa ves cuando era un niña, la noche que había conocido a Inuyasha.

Kouga sonrió, no una sonrisa amable, sino una depredadora, sanguinaria. Ella comenzó a temblar y palideció. La gente a su alrededor no parecía darse cuenta, pero ese chico era extraño, terrorífico.

_M__alo._

Sintió un gruñido a su lado. Cuando giro su cabeza vio a Inuyasha, temblando de furia y con los ojos ardiendo dirigidos al recién llegado, que lo observaba sorprendido. Un segundo después destrabo su mirada de la de Inuyasha y comenso a desempacar. Ignorándolos. Inuyasha me tomo del brazo y me arrastro con el.

Ya cerca del bosque se atrevió a protestar.

-Inuyasha me lastimas, suéltame!

-No! Tienes que aprender a obedéceme! Cuando digo algo debes hacerlo!

Kagome jadeo indignada. Comenzó a pelear más contra el agarre de Inuyasha, furiosa.

-Obedecerte! Por que! Tu no eres nadie!

-Kagome! Mierda... Clámate te lastimaras!

-No me digas que me calme! Te odio!

Eso saco a Inuyasha de sus casillas. De un empujón, tiro a Kagome al piso, y se coloco sobre ella.

Kagome, con toda la intención de gritar lleno sus pulmones de aire pero Inuyasha se lo prohibió poniendo una mano sobre su boca y con la otra sujeto sus manos sobre su cabeza.

-Escúchame, nunca vuelvas a decirme eso! Me has oído? Duele cada ves que dices esas cosas.

Al oír esto la joven dejo de forcejear, Inuyasha al ver que se calmaba le saco la mano de la boca pero no la soltó.

-Lo siento- dijo Kagome, ahora con lagrimas en los ojos- No sabia que de verdad no debía salir! Creí que era otra de tus bromas! Pero tu no me explicas nada y yo quería saber…

Las palabras de desvanecieron y solo quedaron sollozos. Inuyasha al verla así comenzó a desesperarse.

-No Kagome, nena no llores, lamento haber sido tan brusco, pero cuando volví a tu cabaña y no estabas casi muero, no vuelvas a hacerme eso, de acuerdo?

Kagome asintió, y sintió como Inuyasha enjuagaba sus mejillas con sus grandes y ásperas manos.

-Odio verte llorar- dijo el joven. Luego Kagome vio con un estremecimiento, una de las sonrisas traviesas de Inuyasha- Te ves sexy debajo de mi, sabes?

Kagome se sonrojo furiosamente. – Que dices? Quitate!

Inuyasha rió. Y comenzó a moverse. A mecerse, a frotarse contra ella. Kagome se quedo muda de asombro. Pero se sentía _tan_ bien, el cuerpo musculoso de Inuyasha moviéndose contra el suyo, era _glorioso_.

Inuyasha debía parar. El lo sabía. Kagome nunca había estado con nadie y el no quería que ella tuviera su primera ves en el medio del bosque. Aunque sonaba tentador. Y la idea de tener a Kagome desnuda y a su merced era jodidamente irresistible.

No podría aguantar por mucho mas, la necesidad por su hembra era brutal. Necesitaba entrar en ella, profundamente, marcarla como _suya_, empaparla de su olor para que lo demás machos supieran que ella era de _SU _propiedad.

Observo el sonrojado y extasiado rostro de Kagome, tenía los ojos cerrados y se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior.

El lobo dentro de el rugió.

_-__Tómala!- _le grito_- Marcala como nuestra, ella lo desea._

Pero iba a ser un bastardo egoísta si llegaba a tocarla.

Así que en cambio, dejo de mecerse, soltó las manos de su Kagome, y se levanto.

La joven abrió los ojos al sentir el peso de Inuyasha abandonarla.

Y por que negarlo? Se sentía desilusionada, y tenia frío.

Ella se sentó y lo observo- Por que paras? Ven, por favor.

Inuyasha sintió el fuego quemándolo por dentro.

Mierda, ya bastante difícil era negarse a sus deseos, como podía ahora negarse una sonrojada y excitada Kagome que lo invitaba a estar con ella?

Se acuclillo al lado de la joven y sostuvo su angelical rostro en sus manos.

La miro directo a los ojos y le dijo- No tienes ni idea de lo que me estas haciendo.

Kagome parpadeo confundida- Eso es bueno o malo?

Inuyasha soltó una carcajada y la miro con ternura- Aun no lo decido.

Y comenzó a acercarse, quería besarla, solo eso.

Kagome se acerco a el desesperada, quería que la tocara.

-_Que sucede contigo ¡?-_ le grito su mente, pero poco importaba, solo hacia falta un beso de Inuyasha y mandaría todo al demonio.

Solo un poco mas.

Inuyasha se tenso al sentir una suave y escalofriante risa detrás de el.

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>obres! No dejo que se besen! xD jajaja

**H**olaa queridas mías, aca tienen el capitulo 4. Prometo que en el próximo voy a rebelar mas detalles de Inuyasha y Kouga y de los sentimientos de Kagome. Voy a intentar no tardar mucho en publicarlo y que sea mas largo.

**E**spero que les guste, me costo un poco escribirlo, pero me gusto como quedo… mas o menos xD

**B**esos lass quiero mucho!

**Z**esiree


End file.
